


A Summer Night Distraction

by haraldstad2joni



Series: Hot Summer Days in Mirkwood [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night when Thranduil and Thorin talked by phone, they felt the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Night Distraction

A summer night in Mirkwood, Rhovanion. 

Thranduil sat on his TV couch, looked between his son drawing some dragons on his book with his crayons and TV news. He smiled to see how cute Legolas was when he came to be so serious like that. The tall blonde man glanced at his phone, waiting his message to be replied by his recent ‘fun partner’, Thorin Oakenshield. 

“Don’t you feel sleepy even for a little bit, Ion nin?” Thranduil asked as he saw it was already 11.00 PM and his son still focused on his ridiculous green dragon. 

Legolas shook his head. He glanced at his father and frowned made Thranduil winced before went back to his drawing book and the dragon. 

“It’s late, you know that,” Thranduil moved from the couch to sit on the rug next to his son.

“I’m on holiday. No school in the morning. So I don’t need to wake up early morning. Right, Ada?” Legolas raised his eyebrow. For a seven year old, he was a jerk sometimes. He knew how to debate his Ada very well. 

Thranduil hummed, “But you’re gonna snoring all day and no playing in the park,” he said. 

“I know you’re sleepy, Ada, why don’t you go bed first?” Legolas frowned.

“I’m not gonna go to bed without you go first,” Thranduil smirked, messed the little blonde’s hair and made him looked so pissed off. 

“Alright, alright, I’m gonna sleep in your bed,” Legolas nodded, closing his drawing book and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Thranduil could only sigh. He wanted to have a private time with Thorin by phone. He didn’t meet him for about two weeks after their last encounter. But, his son sometimes was too annoying and demanding, so he had to sacrifice his own private needs. 

Wearing only a pair of sweatpants, Thranduil went to bed. He untied his hair and his son’s before they snuggled each other. Even when Legolas had his own bedroom, he liked to walk in his sleep and going to his father’s bed. In fact, he liked to invade his bed, slept like a crazed, rolled here and there and made his father could hardly sleep at night.

“Good night, Ada,” Legolas mumbled, his little fingers played his father’s blonde hair that resembled his own. He often did it before went to sleep since he was a baby. 

“Good night, Ion nin, sleep well,” Thranduil smiled and kissed his only son’s forehead and pulled him closer to his embrace. 

Thranduil glanced at his phone on the nightstand. He was not sleepy actually. He only tried to make his son went to bed so he could enjoy his time freely. When he saw Legolas already slept soundly in his arm, he moved very carefully not to make him wake up. 

His phone was on silent mode and the screen displayed a phone call. He grabbed his phone quickly and went out his bedroom, strode quickly to the balcony and answered the call. 

“Hey,” Thranduil smirked. His hand held a stick of cigarette and played it between his finger. 

“Hey, how are you doing, Thranduil?” Thorin asked. His voice sounded weakly, like he did not want to make anyone knew he phoned Thranduil. 

“Great, quite overwhelming though, what about you?” the blonde lit his cigarette.

“You know what—boring,” Thorin chuckled, “Ah, sorry for not replying your message. I wait ‘till Ragnhild sleep.”

Thranduil smiled, “It’s alright,” he muttered. 

There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

“Well, when will I see you again?” Thorin asked after the silence.

“I don’t know,” Thranduil mumbled, “Do you wanna make an appointment?” 

Thorin laughed softly, “Why not?”

“It sounds like a dating, dammit,” Thranduil giggled and blushed.

There was a sound of snorting, “So…Do you find the good time and place?” Thorin asked.

“Not yet. Things are pretty messed up over here. I don’t know the right time to go,” Thranduil remembered about Legolas. 

“Sounds like you’re very busy lately,” Thorin said.

“Aye. Right. Many things to do,” Thranduil knew he did not tell Thorin that he had a son yet. Maybe later. 

“It’s okay then,” Thorin sounded like he gave up.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll be on your gallery this week, and contact you when I’m there, so maybe we can meet,” Thranduil tried not to make the dark haired man disappointed. 

“Yeah, see you there,” Thorin said awkwardly.

“See you, Thorin,” Thranduil felt his face heated badly like never before. 

“Wait, Thranduil…” Thorin butted before the call ended.

“What?” Thranduil asked.

“Do you…em, how to say it…” Thorin paused for a moment and Thranduil raised his thick eyebrow being so curious about the next word, “Do you feel lonely these days? I mean, after we, yeah, after the last time we met.”

Thranduil giggled and his cheeks got more reddened, “Of course I do,” he said slowly, “I want to meet you soon,” he dragged the cigarette deep. 

“Yeah, yeah, me too. Okay then, see you,” Thorin sounded too happy even if he tried to sound calmly. 

“See you, Thorin. Good night,” Thranduil closed his eyes, dragging the cigarette deeper and exhaled it through his nose. 

“Good night,” was the last of Thorin’s word before the beep and the call ended. 

Thranduil stayed on his small open aired balcony for a while. He felt the night air was not cold at all or that his body heated by his short phone conversation with the hottest man he ever met—and fucked. He touched the front of his pants and realized he was turned on.

Swallowed his spit, he went in and closed the door. He was about move to his bedroom but he knew Legolas was there. So he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and made himself a little bit drunk before moved to the bathroom. 

He locked the door and sat on the closet bowl. He pulled his pants down and looked at his hardened cock, reddened and raging. He did not touch himself for a week since Legolas started to have summer holiday and spent more time with him. With a sigh, he touched his cock and stroked it slowly. 

His mind was full of Thorin’s face, his firm muscular body and his big cock. Thinking about this made Thranduil wanted to be filled badly. He moved another hand down passed his balls right to his hole and caressed it. 

As his fingers caressed his hole in slow circular motion, he started to moan softly. He tried so hard not to moan too loud and woke his son up. His teeth bit the lower lip as the sensation started to flow like electric stream in his body. Eyes closed and cheeks blushed he imagined Thorin’s figure, naked and hard, teased him like a slut. Imagining that sinful thing made his precum leaked and the electric stream in his body was getting high. 

He could not hold his moaning anymore. With his remaining sanity after the vodka, he kept his voice low and only him could hear. He gasped, stroking his cock with a hand and caressing the ring of muscle with the other. His mouth muttered something like ‘yeah’ many times as his orgasm built higher to the peak. 

High, high and higher, Thranduil felt ready to explode and victorious when he heard a foot step around the bathroom door and Legolas’ voices.  
“Ada, Ada, open the door. I wanna pee, sooo baad,” Legolas tried to open the locked door.

“Fucking shit,” Thranduil muttered, cursed all the way inaudibly as he pulled his pants up and got up from the toilet bowl. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting his son strode quickly, pulled his pajamas pants down and pissed on the bowl. 

“Ada, you leave me alone on the bed,” Legolas frowned, he hit his father’s arm. 

“I’m sorry, Leaf, I cannot sleep,” Thranduil said flatly, tried to hide his unresolved feeling deep inside. 

“I’m gonna hug you until you sleep, don’t worry,” Legolas grinned innocently.

The disappointment and annoyance in Thranduil’s face was gone as he could not resist smiling to see how cute his little boy was, “Aye, come back to bed,” he lifted his son up in his arms and took him to bed. 

“Now sleep, son,” Thranduil muttered, positioned himself as comfortable as possible beside his son. 

“You smell so bad, Ada,” Legolas sniffed the vodka remaining smell in Thranduil’s mouth.

“Sorry bout that,” Thranduil mumbled. His consciousness started to collapse as he got high even worse than when he was in the bathroom.  
“You must drink that wound cleaner,” Legolas said. His fingers tangled in his father’s smooth blonde hair. 

“What the…wound cleaner?” Thranduil winced and snorted. 

“Alcohol,” Legolas answered.

The young father laughed tickly, “Oh, little blonde man, that’s not alcohol to clean wounds, that’s vodka and tastes so good,” he said with a grimace in his face. 

“Really? Does it taste like soda? Can I try it Ada?” Legolas was being so curious at the wrong time. 

“Hell, no!” Thranduil growled and pulled his son closer to his shirtless chest, made him struggled for a little bit, “Now sleep,” he added softly and the small version of him cuddled cutely, circled his little arms around his waist and slept quickly.

Thranduil sighed. He knew how annoyed he was to miss his very close orgasm, but he tried to forget it and let the vodka’s effect worked him well.

Meanwhile…

Thorin was on his bed, tried so hard to sleep but he could not at all. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and enjoyed a cigarette there on the toilet bowl. He suddenly remembered that he missed the pervert blonde plumber. As his brain brought to a tall figure with long hair and bitch look in his face, he got aroused quickly. He felt his boxer got tight now. 

His hand caressed the poking shaft through the thin fabric up and down. He made it got even harder and twitched even wilder. Getting impatient, he pulled the raging flesh out of the pants. His eyes locked on his hand and started to stroke his cock slowly.

The chestnut haired man swallowed his spit, biting his lip softly to muffle his moan. The only image in his mind was the long blonde haired man stripped off slowly. Then he was naked, spread his legs, inviting him to move closer with a very naughty look in his face. As his pace getting increased, Thorin’s imagination went insane. He started to remember how it felt when he pushed himself deep inside the blonde’s body. He tried to bring back the sensation of tightness that burnt him off to his lust. Or that he recalled the moment the blonde attacked him with his thrusts, breached him until he went crazy.

When he felt his hand got slick by his own precum, he quickened his pace, tried to reach the peak he wanted so bad. He moved closer and closer to his victory. Very close until he heard somebody tried to open his bathroom door compulsively. Ragnhild!

“Hey, Honey! open the door, I’m gonna pee,” the woman’s voice was high, reflecting her urgent need.

“Ah, yeah, wait a moment,” Thorin glared at the door.

“No I can’t, or I’ll pee here!” Ragnhild insisted. 

“Alright, alright,” Thorin said as he pulled his cock back inside his boxer and moved out with an inaudible cursed of ‘fuck’ in his mouth. 

His girlfriend almost made him stumbled as she strode up quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door right in front of his face. Son of a bitch! He thought. 

Now his arousal started to disappear as he could not continuing his last paces to his peak. He only needed three or four strokes until he spilled but that woman messed up everything. With anger left in his chest, he decided to wait until he could meet the blonde man and they would spend their moment together. He would wait until he could bang that ass again or got impaled by his magnificent weapon again. 

With his remaining lust inside, Thorin tried to sleep though he knew he would have a difficult night by now.


End file.
